Like Nymphs
by Beatha
Summary: Darla and Dru spend some quality time together while the boys are away. Darla/Dru slash


Title: Like Nymphs  
Rating: Nc-17  
Pairing: Darla/Drusilla

Disclaimer: They're not mine  
Summary: Darla and Dru spend some quality time together while the boys are away.

**Darla was furious. They had been chased around England like animals ever since William had joined them. The rebellious young vampire caused too much trouble wherever they went and they always ended up trying to escape angry mobs. **

**They had been lucky so far and managed to escape but Darla had a feeling their luck was running out. It was raining, her beautiful dress was torn and soaked, she was hungry and she hadn't had a decent massacre in too long.**

**"Over there." She heard Angelus yell and point at an abandoned barn. **

**She didn't know if she ought to be happy or mad. They had finally found shelter but that would only solve their problems temporarily. **

**The place smelled awful, it was moist and there was not enough room to allow her to torture William properly.**

**Darla was furious.**

**They slept for the entire day and when nightfall came Angelus took William out under the pretence of going for hunting. The boy was more than in trouble and Darla smiled for the first time after a long time. Drusilla caught her evil smirk and whined miserably.**

**"Daddy is going to hurt my Willie, isn't he?" she asked, her big blue eyes terrified and shining with tears. **

**Darla wasn't in the mood for the girl's outbursts. She was feeling better and she wanted to keep on feeling better. Yelling at Dru and hitting her would only make things worse though; she had to handle this gently. **

**She got up and walked slowly towards the dark haired vampire. She caressed her cheek affectionately and kneeled in front of her. **

**"Now darling, William has been very bad and you know what that means. Daddy will punish him and they'll be back before you know it." Darla's voice seemed to calm Drusilla. She rubbed her cheek on her grandsire's palm and started purring. **

**"Do you promise grandmother?" **

**Darla almost snapped when Drusilla called her "grandmother", but managed to stay composed. She could always make Angelus punish the girl later. For now Darla had other plans.**

**"I promise." She said and she was almost honest too. Certainly the fledge was in for a lot of pain but Angelus wouldn't dust him. He was family and Darla hated to admit it, even to herself, but the he had potential. **

**She placed a soft kiss on Dru's lips and the younger vampire responded eagerly, parting her lips and letting Darla's tongue slip in her mouth and deepen the kiss. They had both missed this. Between the running and the hiding there was no time for intimacy and Darla could feel the need inside her grow fast. **

**She pushed Drusilla on the floor pinning her down with her body and ripped the girl's dress with a swift move. Darla ran her hands over Dru's smooth skin; her neck, her breasts, her bellybutton, her wet pussy and the brunette shivered under her touch and lifted her body wanting more. Darla didn't make her wait, she took off her already torn dress, ruining it even more in the process, pressed her naked body against the younger vampire's and kissed her fervently. **

**They fucked each other hard and fast, without breaking the kiss. It didn't take them long to come, letting out muffled screams. **

**Darla collapsed on Dru and rested hear head on the brunette's shoulder, feeling sated and refreshed.**

**"Darla"**

**"Mmmm?"**

**"Our pretty dresses are ruined and we don't have anything else to wear."**

**"Angelus will get us new dresses darling, with pretty girls inside to feast on." **

**"And what shall we wear until daddy comes back?"**

**Darla chuckled and kissed her pout away. "Nothing."**

**"That's not very lady like grandmother." Drusilla said frowning.**

**"Don't you like being naked with me dear?" Darla asked seductively and started rubbing the girl's clit with her thumb making her moan in pleasure.**

**"We'll be like Nymphs." Drusilla said in between pants. "Dancing around naked in the woods." **

**Darla didn't pay attention to her ramblings, things were looking much better, and she was looking forward to test all the ways she could make Drusilla scream with passion. **


End file.
